Under Appreciated
by TheRealNix
Summary: Spike is at a new school and has fallen in love with the class beauty, Rarity. Will he be able to fit in and will he win the heart of his love?
1. Chapter 1

Spike walked into his new high school, Ponyville High, and looked around to try and memorize his new surroundings. Spike is used to being at new schools though because his parents have been moving all around equestria every since he was a baby dragon. His mother is a great wizard and has been needed everywhere. Spike has never been in the same school for over a year at a time. This year will be slightly different though. This is Spikes last semester before graduating and after graduation he won't have to worry about moving with his parents and starting yet another new life. It is hard for Spike to make friends, and especially to keep them because of the moving. When he graduates he may go to college or start working, he hadn't decided yet but he wouldn't have to keep moving, that's for sure.

Spike has experienced that when he moved from school to school so often it is hard to make friends because cliques usually have been formed and don't want to allow new members. Spike wasn't very special in particular, he didn't have any special skills, he wasn't great at sports, and he wasn't super handsome or anything. In fact he was rather awkward. Not getting much social interaction has made his social skills very weak. He wasn't great at talking with people, and many of the activities he enjoyed were solo activities. When you don't have any friends it's hard to enjoy things like parties, sports, chatting or other activities that require more than one person. Spike did enjoy things like super hero comics/cartoons, drawing, and reading. He generally was a very nice guy, he just didn't get to show off this side of himself because he didn't get to know anyone. Usually taking the high road in conflicts or confrontations will leave you looking like a dork, and this social dominance is all the peers in high school seem to care about.

This last semester of Spike's high school career started and he was excited as always for the new semester. It doesn't mean he was really happy to be in a new place, but it was a new and the slight fear of the unknown made it an exciting experience. On the other hand he didn't dread the new semester either. Going to a new school with new people and new classes would be unpleasant for most people but having been through it a few times Spike got used to it. Spike figured that it was something that was happening whether he liked it or not, so he might as well just deal with it. There were classes and teachers that he would end up enjoying every year, and maybe a neighbor or two he can talk to. The first week of school was a time to just take in the new environment and find out what to expect for the rest of the semester.

Getting to school early gave Spike time to find his locker and put his lunch inside. He didn't need anything from his locker as he didn't have any books yet but he would need to know where it is eventually and better to memorize it now than wonder around trying to find it between classes. He practiced his combination a few times to help remember it. He knew eventually he would be able to turn in in 2 seconds and just from habit. From there he pushed his way through the crowds towards his first class. Like most high schools the halls were crowded with people trying to get to class and others trying to chit-chat in groups in the hallway. He followed the classroom numbers and eventually arrived to the room in the middle of the school. He recognized the main landmark of the school was a big stairwell directly in the middle which most students used to go from floor to floor.

He was concerned about memorizing the halls and the map of the school to notice too many of the people. They didn't bother him much although he did get a couple of stares. Most ponies hadn't seen a dragon before, especially one in school. Dragons often weren't pleasant creatures. Usually they were rather large, violent, and strong. A dragon's body aged with its mind and as long as Spike's greed was kept in check he was a harmless dragon. Since Spike's mother was a wizard he had a spell keeping his natural tendencies in check and allowing him to fit in. Spike new it wouldn't be too long till he had more stares and more laugher behind his back. The first few days were always a lot of checking him out and seeing how aggressive he was. After a few people test him and see he can be pushed around then soon everyone would follow. Spike was wearing a shirt of his favorite super hero "Shining knight" today. He knew it made him look more like a dork but he couldn't put his loyalty to equestria's strongest and noblest hero.

Spike walked into his first class and could tell from the posters and historical artifacts that this was the history class. As much as he enjoyed learning about history he often had trouble getting names and dates remembered. He could generally tell you what happened but why did he have to know the exact day of the month of the year? The first day was just syllabus and books though so no need to worry yet. His second period was gym. Spike didn't like gym much because he usually lost whatever game he was playing and it was embarrassing to be picked last. Spike couldn't be sure but he thought Coach Discord looked delighted to have such a pipsqueak in his class. Luckily on the first day they just went over class expectations and didn't play anything. The third class of the day though was Math. This was a subject Spike was good at and generally enjoyed.

As Spike walked in the class he noticed the seat assignments were already written on the board. Like with most classes they were in alphabetic order. This was to help the teacher remember names. Usually in class everyone sat in a random seat and had to move after roll call. This teacher seemed a bit smarter and saved some time having it already listed. This probably meant he wanted to get class started fast and that they would be working on the first day.

Spike took his seat most of the way in the back. By the time the bell rang for class to start everyone was in their seats except the seat to Spike's left. It was empty.

"Isn't it weird for someone to be sick on the first day" Spike thought. He quickly stopped caring though and was ready for the day's lesson.

The teacher was Mr. Starswirl who seemed like he learned math straight from the ancient Chinese who created it. He was a very old unicorn with a long beard, almost sagging to the floor. He wore a star studded dark blue cape. He seemed more like a "mathmagician", than a mathmatician. As he took roll he was almost to the empty seat when the owner of that seat walked in. She was 7 minutes late but casually walked to her seat as if she was 7 minutes early. The whole class (including Mr. Starswirl) watched her take her seat, but staring especially hard was Spike.

Spike had never had a crush before, because he moved so often he never had time to form a relationship. (Also not being popular hurts ones chances with the ladies) This was love at first site though as Spike kept his eyes on the late student longer than everyone except the professor. He didn't really think about why she was so attractive to him, he was just dumbstruck as she was in his vision.

"Excuse me Ms. Rarity, but why exactly are you 7 minutes late to class?" asked Mr. Starswirl who was obviously annoyed.

"What? You haven't even called my name yet. I think according to law I'm considered on time. I didn't even delay class or anything I don't know why you are so angry", said rarity making up several excuses in a short period of time. Rarity wasn't looking at the professor as she talked to him, but instead had a halfcocked `I don't care` look on her face while polishing her hoof.

Mr. Starswirl had obviously dealt with many students like Rarity before and just rolled his eyes. "Well let me make this clear Ms. Rarity, you are due in my class before the bell rings. I will let it go this time since it's the first day of class, but those excuses aren't going to work tomorrow."

Rarity let out a grin as she knew she got away with it. Spike's attention was drawn from Rarity when his name was announced for class. After roll call Spike had trouble keeping his attention off of Rarity until the teacher announced he would be starting the first section and that there would be homework already. This made the entire class groan and Spike to perk up and pay attention to his professor again. The first section was something he's already covered from a different school so he felt relieved to be ahead of the class and able to start on the homework early with the extra time at the end of class. While Spike worked on homework though most ponies were forming groups and talking excitedly about their summer vacations. No pony bothered to approach Spike which is what Spike expected.

After third period Spike ran to his locker by retracing the path he took to get to his classes. He put up his new books and grabbed his lunch. "I'm starving", he said as soon as he could smell the delicious food.

Having no one to eat with he walked over the library. At most of his past schools he ate by himself in the library while reading. Spike didn't feel sad about this, he was actually happy because he liked reading. For most people it would be like getting to take a break in the middle of school to watch a movie or play video games. He didn't get to check out the library for this school yet so this was a good opportunity. He saw a lounge area and set his lunch in a chair to claim it. Next he checked out the sections, he was specifically looking for a sci-fi or fantasy sections. He found them but he found another surprise nestled right between. A graphic novel section!

Graphic novels are comic books of course. Spike bounced with happiness as he searched the selection. He hadn't been to a school with a graphic novel section before and this made Spike think this might be the best semester of high school he ever had. He grabbed a newer book of Shining Knight and went back to his lunch. He had a pleasant 45 minutes of reading and snacking before returning to his next class.

He got a little lost in reading and ended up walking briskly into the art classroom. Spike wasn't great at art but he loved to doodle comics. In this class instead of everypony having their own small desk there were several large desks that seated 4. This was probably so there was more room for art and to encourage teamwork. Spike took his seat. His table had a ditzy looking blonde pony and a mean looking goblin in a jean jacket. The last spot was empty. Spike wondered if he knew who the seat belonged to. Again as the teacher called roll Rarity slipped in the door. The same carefree look as she took her seat facing towards Spike. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, or more specifically her cutie mark which was delicious looking gems. Spike can eat many edible foods but the best treat for dragons is gems. It had been awhile since Spike snacked on gems and he was drooling over a picture of some on Rarities flank. Spike would of kept his eyes in appropriate places (or off of Rarity in general) if he could help it but it was as if a spell was placed on him.

As the teacher, Ms. Cheerilee, started to lecture Rarity being late, (before she even sat down) Rarity interrupted by shouting, "Ewww! The nerd is staring at my flank!"

The entire class broke out in laugher. Spike realized he had been staring at her flank and blushed deeply. He sank into his chair and looked at the ground. Great, his high school life just went from super to awful. `Now everyone thinks I was staring at Rarity's flank and am some kind of creepy dragon`, Spike thought to himself. He felt ashamed at himself and couldn't look up from the ground for the rest of class.

Ms. Cheerilee had trouble getting order in the classroom again and by the time she did she forgot about Rarity being late. Rarity grinned knowing she was now off the hook. She wasn't even sure what Spike was staring at but shouted that out to make more of a ruckus in the class. Sure it wasn't good attention but at least it seemed Spike was getting some of Rarity's attention. He was a little to depressed to notice any of that right now though.

The rest of the school day went by without anything to note. Rarity had no more classes with Spike, although Spike couldn't get her out of his mind. As Spike walked home from school he took out his audio diary. "Dear diary, today I started the final semester of school. I had a few good surprises and a few bad surprises. I'm happy to see I can read comics at lunch. I'm sad to already be the laughingstock of the class. There is a pony named Rarity that I think I'm in love with. Her flowing curly mane seems perfectly groomed, as does the rest of her coat. Her firm but curvy body just seems perfect. Even her cutie mark is my favorite snack. She seems like a perfect match for me. I've decided I'll see what I can do to get her to like me back. Hopefully she will notice how noble and nice I am."

At home Spike could focus on work better. He breezed through his early homework. Of course he needed to get it done right away or his mom would be on his case. Twilight was known as an over studier and of course would teach Spike to be the same way. Spike didn't completely buy in to his mother's way of thinking, but always wanted to impress her and give it his all. After homework he spent some more time thinking about rarity and how to win her heart. He finally decided to start slow and work his way up. Why not try to make a friend, be nice, who knows what will happen. Love can come after that more naturally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Under Appreciated 2**

The rest of the first week of school went by without any large incidents. In Spike's mind it just felt like debate on if he should ask Rarity out. Eventually Spike reasoned that the worse that could happen is that he gets turned down. "I don't think my popularity could go down anymore", Spike told his mother Twilight. She seemed amused and helpful but didn't want to interfere in Spikes life. Willing to let him have fun and learn from his mistakes, but be there if she was needed and help if necessary. Usually Twilight's help was in the form of a lecture, or the most scientific approach to an issue, but Spike new a scientific approach wasn't going to help get Rarity to go out with him.

Spike made up his mind on asking Rarity out, the problem now was how. Twilight simply told him to be straight forward and just ask her first time he sees her. Spike had been thinking of something more fancy and flashy, but because he was nervous and indecisive he we susceptible to suggestion. He thought about this while walking to school. He hardly noticed the snickers as he walked to his locker. He grabbed his books and walked to history, several minutes before class started of course.

History class was starting to get boring to Spike and he hardly paid any attention since his mind was preoccupied. Next was gym class and they were playing dodgeball. Coach Discord seems to have developed a new game where he will throw balls at Spike when he's not paying attention. Of course when Spike looked over to see who threw it Coach would pretend he didn't do anything, yet he would always be laughing to himself. Spike spent most of the games out of bounds after being nailed by some athletic pony. There were a few other frail ponies that seemed to always be out too.

"Not much for sport either, eh?" said a pony named Snails.

"Yeah, I'm a dragon and all but right now I can't lift much. I still have a small body from containing my greed. I don't really like sports anyways, why does having muscles matter more than having brains?" replied Spike.

"Yeah I agree, you betcha", said Snails rather slowly. This gave him the opinion that Snails may not have much brawn OR brains. He still seemed friendly enough though.

"Well I'm Spike. We should try to help each other out in this class. Coach Discord doesn't seem to." As Spike said this they looked over at the coach and he was sticking a leg out to trip a smaller pony running by.

Spike noticed while sitting out also that the girl's class did Tae-bo during gym. This was kind of a cardio program that integrated some "martial arts" actions into the dance. Spike noticed a few times that his attention drifted to their corner of the gym watching Rarity dance in a group. She had a sweat band around her head and front legs. She also seemed to be trying to take it easy and sweat as little as possible.

Snails broke Spike's stare by saying "Well you seem to be starin' at someone over there. Do ya got yourself a sweetheart?"

Spike blushed and waved his hands as he shook his head no. "No way man! I mean maybe there is a very cute pony over there, but not my sweetheart or anything like that."

Snails smiled, "Ohhhhhhh. I seeeeeee. Well actually I'll tell you a secret. I got a crush on a cute pony myself." Snails nodded towards a dark blue pony that seemed to have convinced two other ponies to do her Tae-bo for her as she grinned evilly at them. "She's amazing. I'd say I have a crush because she is so great and powerful."

Spike gave Snails a weird look. Then again how could he judge, he had a crush on what seems to be a delinquent. Spike patted him on the back feeling like brothers in arms.

As both classes left the gym to go back to the locker rooms the men's class mixed with the women's class. Spike suddenly found himself next to Rarity and panicked. "Hey Rarity", he called.

Rarity slowed down and looked behind her for the one who called her. She saw Spike staring at her and looked confused. She stopped and walked back to him. "Hello. Do I … know you?" she asked.

Spike looked a little hurt. "I'm Spike, I sit next to you in the next two classes", he pointed out.

"Yes, Yes. That was just a little joke darling. Now, how can I help you?" she asked chuckling.

"Rarity, I'm in love with you and I want you to be my special somepony", blurted out Spike. He was still a bit love-drunk and not fully aware of what he was doing. The shocked look on Rarity's face made his own words sink in though.

"Well darling, I think I'm a bit out of your class. I'm sorry but I don't want to go out with you. " With that Rarity turned and trotted away to the girls locker room.

Spike looked dejected. He knew the worse that could happen is he would be turned down, but he didn't know how bad being turned down was. Spike slumped back to his locker room and freshened up before heading to class. "I should of thought about that more, but I kind of stop thinking when I see her", thought Spike to himself.

Rarity came in right before the bell rang and took to her desk beside Spike. He had actually forgotten about having a class with her next period. Spike immediately felt embarrassed but when he glanced over Rarity wasn't paying any attention to class or him. She looked over the incident already. Spike felt foolish for brooding on it for so long, but then also wondered if she had been asked out several times before.

Spike got through math class and going to lunch saw Snails sitting with one other pony he knew named Snips. Spike decided to take a seat for lunch today. "Hey Snails, who is your friend?"

Snails looked up and saw Spike. "Oh, hey Spike. This is my pal Snips. He's nice, and he also likes Trixie like me."

Snips cut in, "Yup she's the bestest pony in all of Ponyville High."

"Well how is Rarity? I saw that you were talking to her after gym", asked Snails.

"Um… well it's not that bad. Hey I'm going to go eat in the library. You guys can join me if you like. I read comics in there at lunch", explain Spike. He didn't expect them to follow but as he started for the library they were right behind him talking about Trixie.

At the library they took up 3 of the 4 seats around the lounge table. Spike had a few of Shining Knights comics spread out on the table and was pointing out various panels that he thought looked well and explaining the story to them. Snails and Snips looked wide eyed as Spike engrossed them in the saga of Shining Knight. Often they would let out an astonished "WOW" as Spike told the exciting parts of the story. With a general summary of the story he left them to read the comic books. Snips and Snails seemed to really be into it and Spike felt accomplished in helping out his friends discover Shining Knight.

As art class started Spike had an idea. Maybe he could win her heart with an artistic message to her. As soon as he sat down he started doodling, giving it his all to get a drawing and message Rarity would appreciate. What he ended up with was Shining Knight in a cool action pose with a speech bubble that said, "You should go out with Spike!" He pushed this sheet of paper to rarity who wrote in big letters over the whole drawing 'N-O'. Spike was sad again, especially because his drawing had been scribbled on.

On the way back to his tree house Spike saw a scarf on the ground. He picked it up out of curiosity and it was a bit dusty but clearly had Rarity's cutie mark stitched into it. It also was very noticeably fashionable with its light blue color with dark blue pattern. Spike didn't see Rarity so he ran off in the direction he thought she lived in. He had seen her always leave school going in the same direction if she wasn't with friends. After a small distance he found Rarity and approached her running and calling her name. "Rarity! Rarity!"

Rarity stopped and turned around to see Spike carrying her scarf. She then noticed that she wasn't wearing it at that moment. "Oh, my! I simply cannot believe I dropped that." Looking at it she saw how dusty it is and didn't take it. "Um … Spike … Could you be a dear and wash that for me? That dust would simply ruin the 3 hours each morning I put into my hair. Just bring it tomorrow nice and clean and I'll get it from you in math class."

Spike nodded and Rarity trotted off to her home. Spike now held the scarf as if it was made of gold and protected it with his life as he brought it home. As he walked in his tree-house Twilight saw him with the scarf. "Hi Spike. Where did you get that?" she asked.

"Rarity dropped it. She wanted me to wash it for her so I'm going to wash it till it's perfectly clean!", spike explained with determination in his voice.

Twilight giggled. "So you didn't ask her out yet?"

Spike blushed and looked away. "Well actually … I did. She turned me down really fast." Spike sniffled a little bit remembering his being turned down.

Twilight nuzzled him and said, "There, there."

Spike looked up at her. "I took your advice and just asked her out straight. I drew a picture to help me after that in art class but she didn't like that either."

"Hmmm. That's strange. Well I've never asked anypony out before myself. I've never been asked out either to be honest. Maybe I'll read some books and give you better advice tomorrow. You should read up on it too", suggested Twilight.

"I'm starting to think there are problems books can't solve…", said Spike. Twilight gasped and Spike winced because he knew how much of an insult that was to Twilight.

"Michelangelo Bartholomew Spike!" Twilight screeched his full name. "You go to your room right now and read books until you changed your mind. You are lucky I don't wash your mouth out with soap right now!"

Spike scampered up the stairs to his room. He spent the time in there washing the scarf though. After making sure all the dust was off it and it was completely dry, he folded it military style and gift wrapped it to make it look nice. Happy with it he ended up falling asleep hugging it.

The next morning Spike could hardly wait for math class. Spike was extra early to class and Rarity showed up earlier than usual too. Rarity went straight to Spike. "So did you bring the scarf? I simply died while missing my scarf yesterday. I didn't have anything to go with the rest of my outfit, and it just threw my whole day off."

Spike produced from behind his back a package and sat it on Rarity's desk. Rarity opened it up and squealed with delight. "Spike darling, this looks fabulous. Could you put it on me?" Spike came over and grabbed the scarf, wrapping it once around her and letting it drape slightly to one side. While putting it around her neck Spike nonchalantly combed a claw through her main. Her hair was a smooth as silk and styled perfectly. He took secret pleasure in this and finished putting the scarf around her.

Looking into a mirror in the room Rarity checked herself from several angles. "I look fabulous as always", she said to herself as much as Spike. "Thanks a bunch", she said towards spike as she went back to her desk and class started. Spike wasn't sure if he expected more or should be happy with how much attention he got. He decided to be positive and couldn't wait to tell his buddies Snips and Snails.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Some time had passed and Spike thought that his kindness in washing and returning Rarity's scarf would of scored him some points. Rarity still seemed to hardly notice Spike though. As he sat in math class Rarity came in and Spike gave his usual "Good morning" greeting to her. Also like usual Rarity didn't even glance at him. He wasn't sure if he was being ignored or if she didn't notice. Spike sighed to himself as class began. He knew most of what was being taught today so he spent most of the class staring at Rarity with lovey-dovey eyes.

At the end of class Professor Starswirl coughed and cleared his throat. "OK class, we have covered many chapters already, and soon we will be having a test. You will have tomorrow as a study day and in class we will review. The day after that we will have the test. If you are struggling I suggest finding a study buddy. Good luck." With that the bell rung and class ended.

Lunch time seemed to come fast and Spike went to his usual seat in the library. Snips and Snails liked to eat lunch in the cafeteria though so Spike usually had lunches to himself. The library was visually empty except for the librarian. Although most of the school had tile floors the library was carpeted. There were several bookshelves, all about 4 times the size of Spike, leading to the back of the library where study desks were. The lounge chairs were towards the front and conveniently for Spike located next to the comics. Spike sat down and opened up the latest issue of Shining Knight when he noticed Rarity was sitting at a study desk with her math text book, looking depressed. "Has Rarity ever been in the library before?" Spike wondered. He realized this was almost an insult though and slapped his own hand in punishment.

Rarity let out a whimper then said to herself in a whiny voice, "Oh, I'll never understand this for the test." After that she gently slammed her head into the middle of the book, a clear sign she had given up.

Spike felt his natural urge to help (and wanting to save Rarity in distress) and got up. He walked over and jumped up on the chair next to where Rarity was. "Hi Rarity, do you need any help with our math class?" Spike asked in a friendly voice.

Rarity turned her head to look at who was talking to her while still having her forehead buried in the middle of the book. "Who are you again?" she asked.

Spike fell off the chair in surprise. He quickly got back up and yelled at her with a smile, "I'm Spike! I sit next to you in the math class you are worrying about here!" As he finished he heard his words echo inside the quiet library. Dread filled his body as he knew what was coming.

From around a corner the librarian peeked out and a loud "SHHHH!" came from her lips. Spike apologized and sat down. Rarity giggled. "I know I just thought that was funny," she admitted. "Do you do well in math classes?"

Spike puffed out his chest as he was about to boast. "Well I've always gotten an A in math. I've never even studied in this class because I know it all already."

Rarity looked impressed and smiled. "Well how do you do this problem?" Rarity said while pointing at a problem in the first chapter.

Spike quickly had to hide a surprised look. If she didn't understand the first chapter she had a long ways to go. Spike mimicked rolling up his sleeves and got down to business. "OK, well I think you should show me what you think, and how you try to tackle the problem." Rarity nodded then started writing on her notebook paper. One step in and Spike could see how she was messing up already. "Hold on, hold on. I see what you are trying to do here but the first step is to isolate the variable. Put all the unknown parts on one side of the equals sign and all the known numbers on the other side."

Rarity looked confused. "Well how can you just move numbers around? Am I just allowed to just rewrite the problem?" Rarity asked.

Spike shook his head. "No, there are rules. Just remember plus and minus are a pair, and multiply and divide are a pair. If you have a positive number you can subtract it from both sides like this", as he said this Spike did that part of the equation on her paper. Rarity seemed to be picking up the concepts as she was able to finish 2 problems on her own before the bell rang to end lunch.

Rarity looked worried then turned to Spike. "Spike, you've got to teach me more of this. I think in a day you can help me learn everything I need for the test. Meet me back here tomorrow and DON'T TELL ANYONE", she demanded.

Spike nodded, "Of course, no problem." He felt happy and proud to be able to help his beloved Rarity. He tried to walk with her to art class but she gave him glares until he walked a different route.

Once inside of class everyone took their seats. The teacher had a small project for the class to do, and they would have to work in pairs. Spike looked at Rarity with the biggest smile on his face. Rarity turned next to her and asked the other pony at the table to be her partner. Spike's jaw dropped in shock. He then turned to his partner the Goblin with a mean streak and Spike's jaw turned into the biggest frown.

The project was to paint a picture of a description your partner gives to you. The partner would describe their dreams and emotions as best as possible. This was to see if the painting would turn out at all like what the partner would be imagining. Spike decided to paint first. The Goblin (who Spike found out is named Grim) actually told Spike of a tearful and sweet dream about living in the dark caves with mean brothers, endlessly having to hunt for jewels. Spike painted a dark but colorful scene with ominous shadows. Grim was so moved he gave Spike a hug.

Spike basically described rarity and happy emotions. Grim wasn't the best at drawing. It was hard to hold a brush and he had to have shaded contacts when he was on the surface world so he couldn't see well. His drawing was just a smear of purple and some diamond-like shapes scattered. Spike appreciated it and told him it was exactly right even though it hard to even look at.

As soon as Spike got home that day he rushed to his room. Twilight was reading a book on how to do a new magic and became a bit alarmed from the gust of wind behind her. Turning around she didn't see anypony but saw the time and realized Spike got home. She decided to put in a bookmark and go see what he was doing in his room. She knocked on the door a bit with her front hoof and asked, "Hey Spike, what are you doing in there?"

Spikes answer came back as a monotone and energyless "Studying."

Twilight smiled and walked off proud that Spike choose to study for once. Spike wanted to make sure he knew the ins and outs before he met with Rarity again tomorrow. He even made notes about how he would teach the lessons to her. With that done he went to sleep and waited for tomorrow.

The next day he just waited and waited for Math class. Spike assumed that since they had the class time to review that they could go over things together in class, but as Professor Starswirl announced free study though Rarity went to a group of popular ponies and chatted over topics outside of math. Spike got annoyed but had an idea. He started to go over the second chapter's problems out loud. He wasn't too loud but basically said the same things he would of said to Rarity if she were listening. He secretly hoped she was, even if she was pretending to not care.

After doing a few problems ponies started wondering what Spike was doing. Anypony who listened long enough understood he was going over problems and a few of them started to understand his ways of teaching. A couple of ponies that weren't doing anything else started to stand around Spike's desk and ask him some questions about how he solved a problem. This intrigued a few more ponies and soon Spike had a crowd of ponies trying to take notes as he explained the problems. Even a few ponies from Rarity's group came over but Rarity still being worried about her image stayed away and chatted seemingly without a care.

At the end of the class Spike got a few thanks from some grateful ponies that were not ready for the test at all. Spike was a bit confused but checked to see if Rarity was at the study table in the library during lunch. She did happen to be there and had an expectant look on her face. "Finally you arrive", she exclaimed. "We need to hurry; I only have this lunch hour to study."

Spike shrugged and was a bit annoyed but sad down and started going over the same lesson plans he went over in class. Rarity went over everything they could as well as she could. By the end of the lunch hour she had seemed to understand half of what would be on the test. Before going off to Art class she gave a lazy, "Thank you darling".

In art class everyone had their projects from the day before. Ms. Cheerilee liked to have a gallery viewing of everyone's art the day after they turned in their projects. Spike noticed as class began that Grim had his chair closer to Spike than usual. Usually Grim was as far on the other side of the table from Spike as possible, and Spike was intimidated enough to also be on the edge of the table. Everypony displayed and explained their art and Ms. Cheerilee gave everyone nice comments. Spike wasn't sure if she just liked to encourage everyone to do well or if she had the prospective that all art is good if it's put enough time and thought into. Spike's painting was by no means the best in the class but Grim gave a round of applause after he finished displaying it, and Ms. Cheerilee gave him an A after seeing the emotion it roused from Grim.

As Spike sat back down he noticed a note in his seat. It said "Do not open until after class" in big letters. As the class left he opened the note and read it. "Dear Spike, I need more time to study for the test. Please be in the library after school." It was signed Rarity. Spike's imagination raced as he thought about being alone with Rarity after school in the library. It was almost a fantasy.

After school in the library there weren't many people, although a few. (And that's a few more than during lunch) Spike walked into the study section of the library and Rarity was already there. She was looking around a bit nervous to be seen in the library at all, let alone with somepony like Spike. "Well hello beauticorn", Spike greeted, but Rarity was all business.

"Let's get started I need to get home and finish a dress design by tonight", she said coldly.

Spike went through the rest of the sections and finished in just under an hour. Rarity seemed to really understand the concepts with Spikes tips and tricks. Smiling she left after the lesson and so did Spike. That night he laid in bed and dreamt of what could have been with Rarity in the library.

The next morning in math class the tension and nervousness could be felt in the classroom. Spike had no problem breezing through the test and was the first one done. After finishing he watched Rarity. She seemed to be struggling but she was writing down answers. She seemed unsure of her answers but when she turned it in she had every problem done. As she met with her friends in the class she played it off as if she didn't care what grade she got, but from watching her take the test Spike knew she cared.

It was the next day when everyone got their tests back and Spike could see Rarity got a 'B' on her test. Rarity was beaming with a large smile and looked over to Spike and winked. Spike smiled back as a bunch of the ponies in the class came to his desk to tell him thanks for helping. Spike couldn't help but feel important at least for the moment. He had never been this popular at any time in his life. He wasn't sure if it would be fleeting like Rarity's thanks, but for now he could enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Dear diary", Spike read aloud as he wrote. "It's been nearly 2 months that I've been at this school. My reputation is trending in a good direction but I guess not enough. Rarity still doesn't seem to have any feelings for me. She still ignores me unless she wants something from me. In math class though mostly everyone chats with me. Not just about how to do homework problems but about other things too. Usually people laugh when I talk but I feel like they are laughing with me instead of at me for the first time. If only Rarity would give me a try. "

Spike sighed and then sat his diary down. He was in his room with the door closed for privacy. He laid back flat in his bet looking up at the ceiling. He lived in a tree house so he got to see the rings of the tree from inside the tree. Often he would count the rings and guess at how old the tree was. He had a smallish window with no glass but a small curtain to either side of it. He had a bookshelf filled mostly with Twilight's book, although he had a small section for his own comic book collection. He also had a desk and a small pile of gems he could snack on. The floor was wooden, (What do you expect he lives in a tree) but Spikes tough dragon hide feet could handle it with no problem. Spike usually wrote in his diary at the end of the day so he curled up in his bed and started snoring till morning.

In the morning school started as usual. In math class Spike said "Hello" to most of the ponies that were talking with him as they entered the class and they all said "Hey", or "Yo", in response. Rarity still ignored the greeting and took her place. Spike wasn't sad, he was used to this. He felt it was his job to impress her not the other way around and if he let up on his gentlecoltly charm even for one day she would be even more disinterested than she already is.

Starswirl ended class early because the day's lecture was short but he gave extra homework. This left more time to get the homework done. A few ponies gathered at Spike's desk to ask a few questions. Spike quickly answered them and while everyone worked on homework he pulled out a Shining Knight comic and started to read. Rarity looked over from her own group that gathered at her desk and saw the comic and made noise while trying to suppress a laugh. Spike's group looked up at the noise and saw his comic.

"Whoa is that Shining Knight? I haven't read that in years. I used to be so into that comic", said Time Turner. He looked over Spike's shoulder at the comic. "You still read these things?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm a big fan! Shining Knight is so cool. He always outsmarts the bad guys and is a perfect gentlecolt. All the mares love him", Spike exclaimed.

"That's just like you Spike", Time Turner laughed. "You didn't stop reading them though?"

"No way, he's too cool to stop reading. I always want to know what happens in the next issue. Like in this one Shining Knight is having an epic match against the Jester. The Jester found his girlfriend and took her hostage and is threatening to tell her bad jokes if Shining Knight doesn't take off his mask and reveal his true identity", Spike explained.

Everypony seemed to lean in and try to get a glimpse. It looks like all the colts in the class had read Shining Knight at one time or another. Time Turner considered why he stopped reading Shining Knight himself and couldn't quite remember. He thought it was probably because reading comics got less popular and he wanted to be cool around middle school. Seeing how many ponies wanted to read Spike's comic though he figured he might pick up the newest issue on his way home today. "That's pretty cool Spike. Maybe I'll read up where I left off."

"Cool!" spike exclaimed. "There are a bunch of older issues in the library. You might check out a comic at lunch." As Spike mentioned lunch the bell went off to signal the start of lunchtime. Everypony left and a few trotted faster and faster towards the library.

Spike decided he wanted to sit with his friends Snips and Snails in the cafeteria today and chat. He did this every once in awhile. As he sat down with his buddies he brought out his Shining Armor comic to glance at as he waited for them to eat. After a few minutes Time Turner came over to the table and asked if he could eat lunch with them. Snips, Snails, and Spike all looked at each other then nodded at the same time. Time Turner then smiled looking a bit relieved and pulled out a Shining Armor comic he rented from the library.

After a few more minutes a few more ponies asked if they could sit down and also pulled out Shining Armor comics. They were the ponies that seemed more interested in Math class. "I got an issue with The Scarepony in it. He is my favorite villain. He's so creepy it's fun to see how he messes with Shining Knights head as he robs banks. What do you think Mac?", asked Braeburn.

"Yup", replied Mac.

"No way, Crocapony is the best villain. He just has so much raw power, how could anypony compete", countered Time Turner. With this argument going on a few heads turned at a few different tables in the cafeteria. Suddenly ponies were walking over from other tables and there was a crowd of ponies talking about which villain was the best.

Principal Mare saw the crowd and came over to see what was happening. She was expecting to see a fight or some rough behavior but instead just say ponies talking about a book. Confused, she said, "Break it up here. We only have room for about 6 ponies at a table. You can talk about your comic books after school."

Everypony left the table and finished lunch before going to their next class. In Art class Grim saw his comic and asked what it was. Grim had been living in an underground cave and they didn't sell comics there. As Spike explained the comic Grim got over excited. Grim always seemed over excited about anything Spike said these days though. He seemed very attached to Spike and had even invited him over to hang out after school. Spike was a bit wary about hanging out underground all day though and usually said he was busy. Today though Spike felt like spreading the word about his hero Shining Knight so when Grim asked he said "OK".

"Really?!" Grim asked excitedly. "I can't wait, I can't wait!"

"Just make sure I don't get eaten while I'm over ok?" said Spike laughing nervously.

"We don't eat dragon, silly! Dragon hide is too tough", said Grim, although that didn't make Spike feel any better.

After school Spike told Twilight he was going to a friends house and ran over to the hills that Grim made his home in. He met Grim at the entrance to the cave and was led in a small tour of his city. Spike was given a soft glowing rod so he could see in the cave without blinding everyone else. Most goblins spend and average of 22 hours a day in darkness, so their eyes have evolved to see in dark. As they walked along Spike could see whole gems just embedded in the wall and ripe for the picking. Spike's mouth was practically drooling as he walked along. It took a little bit but Spike realized that the gems in the tunnels were used to help light them. It was a soft light but a bit of sunlight could travel the whole cave reflecting off the gems.

Grim introduced Spike to his mother and father as they were preparing dinner. The smiles of the adult goblins looked more like fanged grins. Spike didn't know whether to be scared or relieved. He sat down to dinner wondering what goblins eat. Well he found out as several spider dishes were brought out. Spike looked sick with his face turning a green shade of purple. Grim looked at him. "What's the matter Spike? You are not looking well. Are you sure you are hungry?" asked Grim.

Spike looked up at the ceiling seeing the delicious gems just hanging there. "Um Grim, do you think I could have some of the gems up there?"

Grim and his family looked very confused. "Gems? You think they taste good?", he asked.

"Gems are my favorite food", Spike replied. "All dragons love gems."

Grim's father shrugged and said, "I guess we could afford to feed you a few." With that he dug a few gems out of the wall of a rainbow of colors and set them on a plate in front of Spike. Spike's eyes went wide as he saw the feast in front of him.

He decided he would savor the gems slowly, but then couldn't help gobbling down the delicious meal. After finishing he looked around at the goblins watching him eat. They were interested in how something could devour gems. Grim picked up a gem and licked it. He gave an approving face and decided to take a bite. As he did though he chipped his tooth. He no longer wanted to eat gems though and tossed it.

They then went to Grim's room and Spike showed him several Shining Knight comics. Grim seem enthralled. Spike didn't really want to leave his comics in Grim's careless hands so he stayed a bit late so Grim could finish. Grim walked spike back out of the tunnels. The tunnels were darker at night of course. The path was a bit rocky but mostly a flat dirt path with some stone steps. Spike still didn't mind because of his hide being so thick. As he reached the entrance he waved goodbye and walked home.

After his trip home it was pretty late and Spike went straight to bed. The next morning as soon as he got to school ponies were saying "Hi" to him in the hallways. As he got to History class the ponies that sat next to him said "Hi" then were asking if they could borrow any of the Shining Knight comics he might have. Apparently the library had rented them all. Spike was about to say he was sorry but as he reached in his bag for his text book he realized all the books he took to Grim's home were still in his bag. He was so sleepy last night that he never took them out. Spike didn't like to say no so he grinned and handed out 1 comic at a time. "Please please please take good care of them. They are in perfect condition still", Spike said pleadingly.

With this Spike reputation rose in every class. In math class more people hung around Spike talking about comics than that hung around Rarity. Even a few mares were around the outside the group. Rarity started to notice and Spike noticed that Rarity noticed. Spike started feeling more comfortable and kidded around with everyone.

At lunch Time Turner found Spike's table and sat down with him. They had a friendly little discussion about Shining Knight. Afterwards Time Turner asked a surprising question to Spike. "So Spike, I've noticed you have your eye on a certain mare. Want to fess up?"

Spike immediately blushed and looked away. He didn't want to admit it but Time Turner seemed to know something. "Well ... yeah I guess I do have a crush. Are you friends with Rarity? Do you know what I should do to get her attention?" Spike asked.

Time Turner chuckled to himself. "Well you have her attention, but really the best thing for you would be to walk away. I know you don't to hear it but you should." Spiked looked a bit hurt and Time Turner could see it. "Well, here is what I could tell you. She is looking for someone popular to go out with for her own popularity and social status needs. Be famous and she will find you more attractive." Time Turner seemed to have advice like a wise old colt. He also seemed to have some sort of foresight, like he saw into the future.

Spike thought about it and with the increasing crowds around him he thought he was getting pretty popular. He had a plan for Asking out Rarity and he was going to try it out. The next day he brought almost all of his comics and on the school grounds in front of the entrance he started lending them out to anypony who wanted one. This caused a large crowd and many happy ponies cheering for Spike. As Rarity walked in Spike spotted her and broke away from the string of ponies. All the ponies left and Spike caught up to Rarity.

"Hey Rarity", Spike called out but Rarity ignored him like usual. Spike ran again to catch up to her after being passed by. "Hey wait a second."

Rarity stopped and looked back at Spike with a glare. Spike was cautious but decided to proceed. "Well, uh, so you might of noticed I've started getting more friends and have become pretty popular. Everypony thinks I'm pretty cool now and I was hoping I'm cool enough to go out with you."

"Oh Spike. I'm sorry but you aren't cool darling. You are a dork. You might be the king of dorks but you aren't cool. You just are a popular dork and you might be turning a few other colts into dorks with you. You just aren't up to my standards of a hunk that I would date. I don't see why we can't just be friends." With that Rarity left and Spike was frozen like a statue. His confidence faded every sentence she said and the last sentence was the nail in the coffin. The last word echoed over and over in his mind. Tumbleweeds rolled by as Spike took it all in. He wasn't sure where to go from here but he would take some time to think about it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Blue 42. Red 11. HIKE!" yelled Pigskin, the star QB for the Ponyville high football team. The ball was snapped and caught by Pigskin. He looked around but everypony was covered. Well everypony but not Spike. He thought about it for a second.

"Hey Spike. Can you catch?", Pigskin asked.

Spike had given up being useful in any sport. He obviously wasn't very athletic. He was very short, having stubby limbs, and not having much strength. The gym teacher, Coach Discord was always picking on him too, either trying to trip him up during gym or saying discouraging remarks. Really he was rather coordinated though and just never given much of a chance. Spike was standing about 5 yards away from Pigskin since he gave up on trying to play football 2 days ago when he realized they wouldn't throw him the ball. He looked up at Pigskin and nodded.

"Here you go then", Pigskin said and lobbed a soft toss to Spike.

Spike caught it with no problem and took off down the field. Both teams had all gone to the endzone looking for a long bomb so nopony was around to tackle Spike. It even took awhile before anypony realized Spike had the ball. Eventually the other team was able to reach Spike and tackle him, but Spike had made a huge gain already. Spike's whole team gave him brohoofs and lifted him off the field to the locker room after the game. As Spike was going into the locker room he saw Rarity and waved. "Hey Rarity! Look! I did good playing football!"

Rarity looked and saw him being lifted into the locker room. She was rather impressed. For the entire gym class and most of the football team to be carrying Spike was a big deal. "Good for you darling", Rarity said nonchalantly. Rarity never wanted to seem very impressed with anything but especially with Spike.

The next day in gym Spike was again the secret weapon, but this time he knew he was. Spike didn't do much the entire game but when they had a few minutes left in the game and were behind by a field goal Spike got handed the ball. The rest of the team went to the left to draw the defense leaving the right side open for Spike to run it in for the winning touchdown. Today the mare's class was practicing cheer leading for the colt's class. Rarity got to see the play to win the game and again was impressed. Secretly she was already impressed by how popular he was, and happy to be tutored for math. She still didn't want to go out with this dork though.

After the game in the locker room Coach Discord came up to Spike. Most of the ponies got out of the way as Coach Discord was not a great person to be around when he's angry. Spike looked up and new he couldn't run away since Discord was looking for him specifically. "Well, well, well, Spike. It looks like you have a knack for football. As we've seen in gym you can't tackle anypony and you can't move very fast,l but there are certainly ways for you to be useful. I think you might be the football team's secret weapon. Report to the field after class today, you are gonna get some practice. That's all." With that Discord gave Spike a pat and walked off with a smile. It may have been a smile but Spike could swear it looked more like a grin with a glint of evil.

Spike didn't really have interest in being on the football team but he didn't feel he had a choice now that Coach Discord had his eye on him. He noted that Discord didn't ask him to go to practice, he told him. After school that day he did show up at football practice. He didn't have a jersey or pads, but there were a set waiting for him when he showed up. It was kind of small and torn up. When Spike was looking at them Discord told him, "Sorry, we don't have many players your size and when we do they tend to get hit rather brutally. This is all we had for you, but it'll do fine."

Spike knew the rules for football but never really played a real game before. He followed around the coach and did what he told him to try to get better. Really he couldn't tackle anyone or block. He couldn't really avoid being tackled either. He was sweating and out of breath after half an hour. Coach gave him a curious look. "Spike. I think I'm gonna do some special practice with you." Discord looked at Pigskin. "Pigskin get over here. You are gonna practice throwing some short passes and handoffs for the rest of the day. That's all I really need Spike to do anyways."

Spike looked a little annoyed at the lack of confidence shown in him by the coach. Pigskin looked happy to not have to do much work the rest of the day. Spike had no trouble with catching the shorter passes, and after a little practice handoffs were no problem. Spike and Pigskin worked on some strategy on how to fool the other team on plays where he would get the ball. Spike would need to do some acting to look as useless as possible, or to even blend in with the field. When the other team forgot about him is when he could strike.

Around the school all week there were more and more decorations. Spike found out that this weekend was the homecoming celebration and dance. Not only that but the MVP from the homecoming game would be the homecoming King, and his date would be the homecoming Queen. `I've never gone to any of the school dances I've had a chance to go to`, Spike thought to himself. `But then again, I've never wanted to go with anyone before. I guess I should ask Rarity to the dance if she doesn't have a date already.`

Before math class Spike took the chance. "So Rarity. You uh... know that dance coming up? Did ya happen to get asked to the dance yet?" asked Spike.

Rarity looked at Spike annoyed. "Did you just ask if I've been asked out? Darling I think I've been asked out by over half of the colts in school", Rarity said with some bragging in her voice.

"And have you accepted any invitations yet?"

Rarity could see where this is going and thought about what she should say. "Um yes, well I have... I'm going to the dance with Pigskin. You know he is the captain of our football team. He will probably be the homecoming king, and that would make me the homecoming queen."

"Oh, ok then. Well I'll see you there. Maybe we can dance," said Spike

"Yeeeaaaahhhh. Maybe we can dance", said Rarity reluctantly with a fake smile.

Spike seemed content and went through the rest of class normally. That night he told Twilight all that had been going on. How he wanted to go to the dance and how he was going to play in the football game. Twilight seemed worried at first but then excited. "I'll be right back, I got to run to the library", she said while zooming out the door. 2 hours later she was back with a saddlebag full of books on football and dancing. She piled them in Spikes room and demanded that he read them. She kept giving Spike stares until he said he would.

It seemed like a long week but eventually the weekend came and Spike was dressed and on the field for the football game. Ponyville High was playing against Crystal City High and to Spike every opponent seemed extra tough. This was the first time he was suited up and on the field for a sport of any kind. He had always heard of the electricity in the air and how the field and the grass seem special. It was like watching a movie. It was already night time and the field lights lit up the sparkling grass. It had been watered and cut recently and the smell of the grass was in the air. The stands were filled and the crowd was getting loud. Everypony on the team was moving around and chatting nervously. Spike couldn't help but smile. He felt he was ready for this.

The game got underway and Spike was on the bench for most of it. `I'm the secret weapon, they can't keep taking me out every play` he told himself. He was wondering if he would see the field at all this game though. The game was close with Ponyville matching each touchdown that their opponent scored. Going into the final 5 minutes though Ponyville was behind by 2 field goals or 6 points. Ponyville needed 1 more touchdown to win this game.

Ponyville slowly drove down the field keeping possession and winding the clock down to the final minute. They were 20 yards away from the endzone and only had time for a few more plays. The first play they tried was a throw straight to the endzone but it was dropped by the receiver. The next play they tried to run it but Crystal City was expecting it and got the stop. Discord took a time out to rest his team and implement the secret weapon. "Spike, get off your tail and in your helmet. Here is the play: We are going to line up on the far side of the field and draw their defense there. Spike, you are going to barely sneak onto the field on this side. Pigskin, throw spike the ball as soon as you get it. Then it's a 20 yard race for the endzone. Don't let me down!" said coach as he broke the huddle.

Everypony ran to the field and took their places. Spike slowly walked out barely in bounds and the ball was hiked. Just like Discord planned there was nopony guarding Spike. The ball was soft tossed to Spike. It seemed to hang in the air forever as everypony watched it spiral to Spike. Nopony even saw him there and thought this was a mistake that was going to be an incomplete pass. They just stood and watched. Spike caught the ball and took off. It took a half second but eventually Crystal City took off towards Spike. The tired Ponyville blockers couldn't keep the defense back for too long and Spike was five yards out with ponies ready to dive for him. As the largest pony on Crystal City's team dove for him Spike did something unexpected, he ran at this pony. With Spikes height he was able to run under the tackle. He couldn't dodge the next one from behind though. He was pushed forward and towards the ground. As he hit the ground he was able to hold onto the ball and closed his eyes by instinct. He heard the whistle and then heard the crowd roar. He opened his eyes and realized he was a few inches over the goal line. It was a touchdown!

The game was over. Ponyville won and the crowds went crazy. The whole team came onto the field and lifted Spike off. Meanwhile the special teams kicked the final extra point to seal the victory. In the heat of the victory Spike was voted MVP because of his game winning touch down making him the homecoming king for the dance the next day. Rarity who was watching from the stands let out a cheer. Everypony was cheering but was she cheering for Spike or the team as a whole? It didn't matter as long as she could disguise it.

The next night was the homecoming dance and Spike arrived alone. It didn't take the mares very long to realize he didn't have a homecoming queen. Spike got asked at least a dozen times if he wanted to be someone's date for the dance but he told them all to wait till he can find Rarity. He found her inside with Pigskin.

Pigskin saw Spike walking up and greeted him. "Hey what's up buddy? Congratulations on being the homecoming King. This must be exciting right?" Pigskin and Spike had become closer friends going through football over this past few weeks. "Don't tell me you don't have a date?!"

"Well, actually that's why I'm here. I don't want to steal your date from you but I wanted to see if Rarity wanted to be the homecoming queen since I don't have a date yet", Spike said looking towards Rarity.

Pigskin looked over at Rarity too. "I wouldn't mind if you wanna go up there and get your crown. Maybe have a dance with Spike then we can all hang out for the rest of the dance", Pigskin offered.

Rarity got a nervous look on her face. "What, with Spike? No way. I'm Pigskins date, I don't want to give anyone the wrong idea. I'm sure you can find plenty of mares to be your date Spike. Find someone nice to share the night with. I'm going to go get some punch", Rarity said while escaping the situation. She couldn't believe she just passed up the opportunity to be homecoming queen. She didn't want to be part of the dorkiest homecoming couple in the history of the school though. It's not a huge loss and she's still getting to be with Pigskin though and it should be worth it.

Spike needed to pick someone and decided to give a pony a chance that was a bit more shy like him. He saw Fluttershy who he always thought was really nice and cute in a corner with a few friends making conversation. He walked up to her and found out that she didn't have a date yet and would love to be Spikes date. They had pictures taken and an introduction with a first dance. Spike enjoyed it but spent a lot of time thinking of how good it would of been to share with Rarity.


	6. Chapter 6

Spike and Rarity started spending some time together. A couple of times a week Spike was invited to hang out with Rarity and her friends. They might walk around downtown Ponyville, or eat out at a restaurant, or have a study session. Spike loved these days even though he was going out with Rarity. In fact even when they hung out Spike never really felt he got equal attention from Rarity. She didn't seem to talk to him much in the group. Everyone else int he group seemed to love having Spike around though.

Often when Rarity's group hung out everypony would window shop downtown. Nopony had much money though so they just looked. Spiked noticed that Rarity always wanted to stop by to see the same pair of silk leggins from the same shop. They were very pretty and very fancy but quite expensive. This gave Spike an idea though.

Spike started spending the weekends doing odd jobs for spare bits. He was determined to save up for the silk leggings Rarity wanted and ask her out after everypony graduated highschool. Spike began painting fences, making deliveries, picking up apples, and running shops among other jobs. Slowly he filled up his Celestia bank. Graduation was coming up and Spike had enough bits so he took it to the shop when Rarity wasn't around and bought the leggings. The next time the group went to the story Rarity was horribly confused and upset that somepony bought them. Spike grinned and laughed too himself but didn't give it away since he wanted it to be a surprise.

For graduation everypony had a practice run first at school. It was obvious that most ponies were nervous but the practice run was fast and just instructional. That weekend the real graduation occurred. In front of Ponyville town hall a stage was set up with room for everyone to wait in alphabetical order. Spike sat in a chair while most ponies stood. Before the ceremony actually started Spike chatted with his neighboring ponies. Everypony had a smile on their face. Soon they would have no more high school and would be free. That was the immediate thought although for many ponies they would either study further, or go to work.

As the ceremony started Principal Mare started giving a speech on stage. Nopony really listened although they sat quietly and stomped at the end to show their appreciation. They also got a speech from local motivational minotaur Iron Will. As the graduating ponies got more bored they started whispering to each other but the whispering got loud enough to hear by the speaker. "Hey! You ponies better listen up or your life might blow up. You might be graduating today but that doesn't mean you are here to stay. The world needs more productive ponies and you better be ready to produce", instructed Iron Will.

Eventually the speeches were over and every pony went up to get their degrees. Everyone was in their rows again when Principal Mare declared them graduated and everypony tossed their cap in the air. A loud celebration ensued and the high school that night became the spot sight of the senior party. This was a controlled party to keep the newly graduated ponies from going to worse parties.

The Senior Party had many things going on. There was a "casino" where you could play casino games for fake money, a magician doing small tricks for everypony, and a dance floor with a dj. Spike tried out a little bit of each part of the party but then started looking for Rarity. Spike found her with her friends around a punch bowl but dragged her away from the group for a moment. "Rarity, could you meet me here tomorrow. I want to give you something here tomorrow. I know you will appreciate it."

Rarity smiled and said, "Sure, I can be up here tomorrow around noon. I don't have any plans yet. I like surprises so I hope it's good." She walked back to the group and Spike went on his way.

That night Spike made his preparations putting the leggings into a nice box with a ribbon around it. With care Spike set it into the bag he would bring it to the school in. He didn't want Rarity to even see the box until the last moment. He tried to sleep with his excitement but it took a couple of hours before he fell asleep. That morning he could hardly eat his breakfast but around noon he took off for school. This time his backpack didn't have books in it, just one precious box.

He waited a little bit as Rarity was fashionably late as usual. They were mostly alone in an open space where the cafeteria used to be. Spike set down his backpack and got out the box. Rarity saw it and got an excited smile. A few ponies stopped at a distance to watch what was happening as Spike got more serious.

"I'm going away after I graduate. I'm ready to work and start my own life. I only have one more chance to ask you and I hope you've seen the true me over this past semester." Spike got out the box holding his present. He held it out for Rarity. "Will you be my special somepony?" Spike asked.

Rarity took the box. She untied the fancy ribbon that made up the bow, then opened the fancy box that held her present. She saw the silk leggings she was wanting from the store. "How did Spike know?" she thought to herself. They were even a deluxe edition with gems going around the ankles.

Rarity stared at them for a minute with her heart fluttering, then realizing the situation tossed them over her back on the floor. She really didn't want to toss the gloves but she knew that's what she had to do to convey that she didn't want to be his special somepony. It was kind of instinctive and she regretted it as soon as she did it. Spike saw the gloves land and his face turned to an expression of depression. He wasn't angry or enraged, just depressed, then accepting. Spike didn't shed a tear, in some ways this is what he expected, just not what he hoped.

"Goodbye Rarity", Spike said turning to leave. He walked slowly out of Ponyville High School for the last time. Rarity just watched him walk with each step making an echoing tap against the tile floor. She thought about everything that happened this semester. She thought about all the times Spike made her laugh, helped her out, was there for her. She thought about how Spike changed from a lonesome loser to a cult hero. The thought about how happy he made him. Why did she always ignore Spike? Sure she had a reputation of being high class but did that matter? Did her reputation make her happy?

Rarity felt her heart quiver. It had only been a few minutes but she already felt an emptiness in her that only Spike could fill. She knew she would miss Spikes influence on her life. His companionship and love that nopony else could offer. Regret hit her hard and she immediately wanted to run after Spike. What kept her still standing in the entrance to the school was her own stubbornness. She had decided the first time she saw Spike that it was a person she would be uninterested in for the rest of her life. Did that matter? Can't she change her mind? She realized in that moment that it wasn't worth it and she had changed her mind.

A few tears blurred her vision as she started to run out of the school. She stopped for a second and looked at Spike's gift still sitting on the floor. For a few seconds she was indecisive on whether or not to pick it up. She hesitated then continued running after Spike leaving his gift. She didn't see him outside as it had been several minutes since he left. She realized she had no idea where he lived. She started running in the direction she thought he lived in but saw no sign of him. She did come up to his friends Snips and Snails though.

"Where is Spike?" she demanded.

"Dah, we don't know where he is right now", said Snails.

"Yeah he was supposed to be with you", chimed in Snips.

"Well I don't know where he went when he left me. Where does he live?" asked Rarity.

"He lives that way in a tree house with his mother Twilight", said Snails pointing.

After seeing the direction she took off. Eventually she came to the tree house with a sign post marking that Twilight Sparkle lived there. Rarity knocked on the door and Twilight answered. "Hello Ms. Twilight. Would Spike happen to be here?" asked Rarity.

"I'm sorry, but Spike left a bit ago. He's going to be an apprentice in Canterlot. Are you one of his friends? I hope you got to say goodbye, but if you haven't got to you might head to the train station. Maybe his train hasn't left yet."

Rarity thanked Twilight and took off yet again, this time for the train station. After a quarter of the way there Rarity was tired, her hair was a mess, and she was actually sweating. SWEATING! Her makeup was running a bit from the tears and sweat. She started to slow down and cursed her flabby flank. When she was getting close she could hear a train whistle and picked up her pace. The train was in the final minutes of boarding and ran on board without a ticket.

She searched the car she was on desperately but didn't see Spike. She ran through one more car and couldn't find Spike either. She stepped off the car and asked one of the attendants, "Have you seen a baby dragon get on recently?"

The attendant thought about it deeply for a second and said, "Well I do remember a purple dragon. He got on the last train though. He was going to Canterlot, this train is going to Phillidelphia."

Rarity looked heart broken as she had her hopes up but then they just dropped. Was Spike out of her life forever? She didn't know, but she knew the next train for Canterlot didn't leave for another week. She decided to reflect on things as she walked home. She remember Spikes gloves and headed back towards the school. As she went back to where she last saw spike she found 2 of her leggings on the lip of a nearby trashcan. She grabbed them then asked the janitor what happened to the other 2.

"Oh I threw them in my first trashbag, but it got full before I picked the other 2 up", the janitor explained.

"So where is the other trashbag?" Rarity asked.

"In the incinerator," he explained simply.

Rarity stared in horror. Half of her last memories of Spike were gone. Saddened she took her two leggings and walked back to her house. She laid in her bed and had a soft cry to herself because of her regret. When she was able to get herself together though she decided to make something special with her leggings. She decided she was going to go look for Spike in Canterlot.

A week later she was on a train for canterlot. She only had the day to look for Spike but she wanted to try her hardest. As she stepped off the train she realized quickly that she was lost. She walked off in a random direction. She decided to stop at a cafe thinking maybe Spike would of have stopped by. She walked up to the table and a waitress came by. "How can I help you?" asked the waitress.

"I would like a cup of camomile tea if you have it please", responded Rarity. Once the waitress came back with her tea Rarity stopped her from walking away and asked, "Actually have you seen a baby dragon that recently moved to this city? He is purple and green and should of got off the train about this time last week."

"I do remember a dragon like that. He stopped by here for a snack as soon as he arrived. He talked about you, I think."

"Oh, what did he say?" asked Rarity.

The waitress looked away. "Ummmm, actually you might not want to know..."

Rarity blushed. "Yeah, I guess it wouldn't of been nice. I'm trying to make things up though. Do you know where he is?"

"I've only seen him that once, but I would look at our town hall for his name. They should have records of him", suggested the waitress.

After finishing her tea and leaving a nice tip Rarity was off to town hall. When she arrived it certainly was busy but she was able to see a secretary of records. She asked about Spike and the secretary checked the records. Knowing that Spike came a week ago helped speed up the process and the secretary came back with information. "Your Spike is an ambassador from Ponyville to the kingdom. He is a very important person. If you want to see him you will need to file a request with Canterlot and have it approved by Spike for his free time", explained the secretary.

Rarity was surprised. Spike really has moved on, and to such a great position. She could have been living with him in Canterlot as part of the elite. She kicked herself again but reality set in. She didn't have the ability to see him right now and headed back to the train station for the train home. Maybe she'll be able to see him in the future, maybe she should leave him alone after what she did to him. All she could do now is learn from her mistakes.


End file.
